stampylongnosefandomcom-20200215-history
Stampylonghead
Stampylonghead (formerly known as Stampy - Let's Play) is the second channel made by Joseph Garrett. This channel is currently the home of his many Lets Play series, it was created on May 19, 2009. History 2009-2012: Beginnings The channel 'Stampylonghead' was created on 19th May 2009 as a side-channel for his vlogs and the console gameplay channel, Stampylongnose. The first, and for a long time, the only series of videos uploaded on this channel were his main Minecraft series set in Chucky (and other worlds). Since his side-channel did not obtain as many viewers as the more popular Stampylonghead channel, Stampy announced that the Minecraft series would switch back to the main channel. However, he was unable to go ahead with this change as he could only upload videos to a maximum length of 10 minutes on stampylongnose, thus rendering it impossible to transfer the series across. Only it's 1 hour running time. As the amount of episodes in his Minecraft series increased, the interest increased too. As the audience expanded, Stampy began to notice an increased proportion of younger viewers. At this point he had begun to move his video content onto the stampylonghead channel, so at the realisation that his viewers may be offended by the language and gameplay shown, he ceased all inappropriate activity. At this point his popularity and fame by his Minecraft videos reached a new height. Stampy had one of the fastest growing channels on YouTube, reaching 1000 subs a week. 2013-2016: Everyday Minecraft and other games Stampylonghead's channel can be summed up as 'family-friendly gameplay content', very different from what Joseph Garrett used to make on the stampylongnose channel. Uploads are released on a daily basis, with "a Minecraft video every single day". The channel is perhaps most positively acclaimed for the 'Lovely World' Minecraft series, with a majority of the videos bypassing 1 million views each, peaking at over 50 million views for the most popular episode. does the voice and controls of Stampy]] Aside from Minecraft, the channel can be attributed to uploading a variety of different games, most notably Ni No Kuni, Lego the Hobbit, Doki-Doki Universe, Disney Infinity, Terraria, Skylanders: Trap Team, Splatoon, Lego Worlds, Mario Kart 8, Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild, Kings Quest: Knights to Remember, Minecraft: Story Mode, Minecraft: Pocket Edition, Minecraft Xbox 360, Super Mario Maker, Roblox, Broken Age, Rain, Papo & Yo, The Unfinished Swan, The Walking Dead, Deus Ex, Shadow of the Colossus, Spelunky, Slender, ICO, and Journey Mostly, his games are played on the Xbox 360, with some for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Wii U and even on the PC. The PC is mainly used for Wonder Quest and some of his playthroughs on his friends' channels. He even owns a PlayStation Vita, only for sketching purposes of Minecraft. December 2013: "Mistaken" Termination On December 2nd 2013, Garrett received an email from Google. This email outlined that he had breached YouTube community guidelines, and thus his channel had been terminated. There was no official way for him to log in, or appeal the decision. Garrett took to Facebook and Twitter to notify his fans and let them know that he was attempting to contact Google to ask them why this had happened. He emphasized that, if his channel could not be retreived, he would start a new one and attempt to continue all ongoing series from there. News began to spread that an incredibly popular Youtuber had lost his channel for unknown reasons. Fans of Stampy posted their dissapointment and outrage on social networks, comments, blogs, etc. News sites featured bulletins of the growing bombardment that Google was getting of people demanding to know where their favourite orange and white cat had gone. As the day stretched on, and there was still no word from Google, '#SaveStampy' trended on Twitter, attracting the attention of thousands more people who had never even heard of Stampy. 4J Studios, Markus "Notch" Persson and The Yogscast are among the twitter users who gave their sympathy. Even WeeWeeGaming tried to get some YouTubers like SkyDoesMinecraft and Syndicate to help the trend but it was unknown if they helped. Tons of Stampy's helpers helped (even Stampy's teammates on Race To The Moon , superchache39 and Mousie) to reactivate Stampy's account. A petition was all started by Amy_Lee33 to help protest to Google's and YouTube's decision. It received over 6,000 views. Stampy's only hope of bringing his channel back turned out to have worked. He asked to one of his friends and Youtubers, LDShadowLady, to pass the information to a member of Google which was a friend of hers, becoming his hero. In the late afternoon, the channel went back online, along with all the videos and their viewer & subscriber counts. Garrett posted a video in the evening explaining what had happened, and thanked everyone who had shown support and sympathy. Strangely, Google only briefly apologized and never mentioned why the channel had been taken down in the first place. Whilst they admitted to it being a genuine mistake, they did not issue a statement to what caused the termination in the first place. There have been no such take-downs since. 2017 - 2019: Change and Uploads slowdown Joseph Garrett posted a Let's Talk video about the updates for the main channel. The most drastic change that will happen is to end the tradition of "a Minecraft video every single day", which already happened on 12th May 2017 when only a Lego Worlds video was released that day. This was done to improve the quality of the channel, to give way to other games, and to give him more personal time for other stuff (travel, family, etc.) In May 2018, Garrett announced he will slow down with Minecraft videos after Ocean Den had ended, and thus, he will not create any new series based on Minecraft, and will be focused more on one-offs rather than a series of videos (like Stampy Shorts). Both Stampy's Lovely World and its spin-off, Stampy's Funland will stil remain as the only active Minecraft series on the channel. On 6th August 2018, a new series was announced, this time, would be a new series that focuses on him doing a skill every week. It later premiered as the 1 Week Challenge. On 10th October 2018, he announced via Twitter that after the annual Lovely World Halloween special, he would temporarily stop making Minecraft videos and produce less videos on other content other than Minecraft. This was to change his focus into writing his novel series, returning to college to take a course in Creative Writing (which is related to the making of the novel), and doing other bigger projects in the future. It was also done to give him time to decide which platform he would continue recording the Lovely World series when he comes back, since both the Xbox 360 and Xbox One Editions of Minecraft (the versions he play on) are discontinued. On 24th October 2018, he announced that he was done editing his final Minecraft video for the foreseeable future. That video was uploaded seven days later, named Terror Trio. The final Stampy's Funland video was uploaded on 3rd November, where he and Fizzy played Drenched. He continue to record non-Minecraft series in the next few days, which included his Let's Play series on other games (although Stardew Valley came to a hiatus and both Splatoon 2 - Octo Expansion and Ni No Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom ended) and the live-action 1 Week Challenge series. His last upload in 2018 was a short video named Merry Christmas, a video set inside Lovely World, where Garrett greeted his viewers for the festive season despite not having a proper Christmas special. He continued to upload videos occasionally through most of 2019 with Let's Play videos on other games such as Dreams, Super Mario Maker 2 and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. 2019 - Present: Comeback On 19th October 2019, he made his comeback to Minecraft by uploading a new Lovely World video named Mirror World. He also started streaming on the channel where he plays different games every video. His first stream on the channel was Minecraft where he played some mini-games and toured his Lovely World on the Bedrock edition. Popularity Stampylonghead is one of the fastest growing channels on Youtube of any genre. Currently, it has gained over 9,000,000 subscribers, with 5 million of them being gained from 2014 and 2015 alone. Stampy also received two Play button plaques from YouTube. One was the Silver plaque for having 100,000 subscribers in 2013, and the other was the Gold plaque for having 1,000,000 subscribers the following year. The series which gain the most views on average appear to be those that are filmed in the game 'Minecraft', in particular, the 'Lovely World' series that is on an episode count of over 600, and is produced twice per week. Subscriber Milestone videos For more on Subscriber Milestone videos, see this page. *1,000 Subscribers - Video Montage (Lovely World and Crimcity) *2,000 Subscribers - Lovely World Tour *3,000 Subscribers - Stampy's Message *4,000 Subscribers - The Show Must Go On *5,000 Subscribers - Video Montage *10,000 Subscribers - What A Lovely World, a parody on Louis Armstrong's What A Wonderful World *20,000 Subscribers - Stampy's Message *50,000 Subscribers - Past your Bedtime: With the Magic Animal Club - Q&A with Stampy *100,000 Subscribers - Conversations with Stampy, Collection of Fan-arts in one video *300,000 Subscribers - A Special Dedication *500,000 Subscribers - Boat Ride, Recreating Memories, Silly Statues, Speedy Building, Hide And Seek, Clowning Around, The Big Show (1 week special) *1,000,000 Subscribers - From Then To Now, a history of Joseph Garrett's career on YouTube *5,000,000 Subscribers - Video Montage and Stampy's Message *7,000,000 Subscribers - Thank You (Stampy's Message) *8,000,000 Subscribers - Build My Life, Stampy's version of Draw My Life *9,000,000 Subscribers - Thank You, Stampy sitting down in a tv inside of minecraft, talking about his 9 million subscribers made his day. Skin His skin on the Xbox 360 and Xbox One is actually Fidget from Elysian Tail. Since that skin is not available on the PS3 edition of Minecraft, his skin on the PS3 is the Fox skin from the Battle And Beasts 2 skin pack. his skin on the Wii U is the Cat Mario skin from the Super Mario skin pack. * Broadcasting Category:Minecrafters Category:Stampylonghead Category:Stampy Category:Youtuber Category:Minecraft